Axe excite
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estaban cercanos a noche buena y Alfred ve algo en la tele muy curioso, un eslogan de una publicidad de un desodorante que decía "Hasta los ángeles caerán", él siempre soñó con tener un ángel en su cama. ¿Ese desodorante sería su dios y ayudarlo?. USxUK.


En las notas finales les comento sobre esta historia, sólo les puedo decir que todo el mundo quería que escribiera sobre ella, o al menos eso me parecía a mí, me llegaban señales. Espero les guste.

Por cierto, a las que no han visto el comercial: http:/ / www. Youtube .com /watch?v=YM3_-3bp2aM (Junten los espacios)

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Axe excite.

Alfred digamos que era muy popular entre las chicas, no hacía nada, enserio, era inocente de todo acto atrae chicas del que pudieran culparlo porque la verdad es que él era gay y soñaba cosas gay, dícese traseros, salchichas, tetillas siendo lamidas, cosas así, era normal a su edad, tenía diecisiete, no sería un enfermo mental si tuviera sueños húmedos.

Su fantasía sexual por preferencia era celestial, siempre soñó con un ángel, tener a un espíritu celeste en su cama, uno que de preferencia tuviera unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rubio como el oro, que su cuerpo fuera blanco, que pudiera tocarlo, y hacerlo suyo, un propio ángel en sus manos. Pero eran sueños, eran simples sueños hasta que vio ese comercial.

Ese comercial que cambió su vida con la más -estúpida- y esperanzadora publicidad.

"Nuevo Axe Excite, hasta los ángeles caerán"

Ese era el eslogan, los ángeles caerían si se echaba de ese desodorante, miró nuevamente el comercial, puras mujeres de grandes pechos caían, pero él sabía y creía -estúpidamente- que un ángel hombre y homosexual le caería. Era ingenuo, estaba desesperado y quería un ángel, le haría caso al comercial y si era tan imposible como creía, quizás atrajera más chicos que chicas.

Así que se lo echó en la noche de navidad después de rezarle y bailarle al Axe Exite que estaba lleno de velas "La Macarena" como un ritual a su grandioso poder mientras miraba atento al cielo através de su ventana, allí, parado como un estúpido.

Mientras tanto… arriba del cielo…

-Maldito encargo a malditos kilómetros de mi maldito cielo…-suspiró un ángel, tenía que entregar un objeto sagrado a otro ángel, a uno muy torpe que quizás se perdería en el camino llamado Feliciano.

Él era Arthur Kirkland, un ángel del cielo de Inglaterra y por alguna razón tenía que ir a buscar -dígase matar- a Feliciano que se perdió cerca del cielo estadounidense. En eso iba, cabreado, le dolían las alas, no era un ángel tan puro y casto en cuanto a su vocabulario o forma de actuar, pero seguía siendo bueno a final de cuentas.

Pero en eso llega una neblina y en ese mismo "eso" algo lo golpea terriblemente fuerte, le duele, para el vuelo y empieza a caer y caer. Y el pobre e inocente ángel caía y caía hasta que se golpeó contra una casa para caer -para su jodida fortuna- en una cama, pero al llegar a ésta se pego en la cabeza, provocándole más dolor, maldecía los putos aviones, verdaderamente los maldecía, era la tercera vez en el día, ese avión estaba en contra suya.

Y en tanto Alfred seguía con las velas prendidas mirando lo que había caído del cielo, un ángel, luego miró el desodorante, luego al ángel, desodorante y luego al ángel.

–¡Oh my god, eres dios poderoso y sagrado Axe Excite, eres dios! –casi lloraba con brillos en los ojos mientras veneraba más al poderoso desodorante.

Justo como decía la frase, hasta los ángeles cayeron -aunque éste en especial cayó por un avión gay de color rosado limón conducido por un francés afeminado que lo golpeó- pero cayó, era lo importante para Alfred, el menor al verlo pensó que no había pedido cejas grandes en su ángel, pero no discutiría el poderoso poder del sagrado Axe Excite, si tenía esas sensuales cejas, para algo sería.

–Auch, joder ¡putos aviones franceses con sus putos pilotos franceses!–se quejó, pero cuando para de hacerlo vio que había un chico arriba de la cama junto a él. –¿N-Nos conocemos? –atinó a decir al ángel.

–Despídete de tu aurora angelito…–sonrió metiendo su mano debajo de aquella toga, el ángel abre los ojos al sentir como manosean su virilidad, se retuerce. ¿A qué casa había ido a caer? es que enserio, de las tres en las que había caído ningún humano se lo quiso violar.

Lo que no sabía es que nunca entregaría su encargo y nunca regresaría al cielo gracias a ese caliente chico, gimió, pataleó y fue uno con aquel norteamericano que recién conocía entre gritos y gemidos, su aurora se trizó mientras lo penetraban hasta romperse por completo cuando pudo gemir el nombre del muchacho, había caído en el pecado humano.

Por eso, desde ese día, Alfred no para de comprar Axe Excite, para que su ángel nunca, nunca se vaya, para hacerle cosas malas todas, todas las noches, para meter su salchicha siempre, siempre en sus nalgas, pero más importante para amarlo para toda, toda su vida.

**N.A:** Enserio, cuando vi este comercial en cuestión de segundos se me vino a la mente Arthur y Alfred, pero me contuve, dije: No, es una tentación del gran poder del USxUK, y luego, viendo imágenes me pille una tira con Alfred usando Axe Excite y Arthur cayendo, la misma idea, estaba allí, la imagen, y yo dije: Bien mundo, si quieres que lo haga, lo haré.

¿Les gustó? ustedes también vayan a comprar Axel Excite, quizás les caiga un ángel, FELIZ NAVIDAD *-*

Really, bendito seas Axe Excite, bendito seas.

PD: Mi fanfic para el concurso de navidad pronto estará listo, contiene lemon *-*, este es un pequeño regalo.


End file.
